Voices
by Dawnmoon76
Summary: Percy has a unique talent. So what does he do? Conspire with friends and family to mess with others! (One-shots. Some may be AU.) (Similar with 'Head Shake' this is a way to get over writers block. Slow and sporadic updates.)
1. Poseidon

**AN: So...I have no idea how this came into being. Anyway, I made Hestia and Hades Olympians...there's no real set time. I was thinking maybe after TLO but my plan for this is to do different one shots with Percy using this power. Some may be AU, like, really AU. And I think that's it for now. Let me know what you think! And I wasn't sure about the title, if you have a suggestion let me know!**

He really didn't mean to. Really. But Athena had caught him off guard while he was trying to research something.

"Poseidon?! What are you doing here? And in teenage form?" Athena asked.

The person who she was addressing was not the god of the sea but rather his demigod son, Percy Jackson. Freezing for half a second, arm out stretched for a book, Percy put a hidden talent to use.

"What? I'm not allowed in the library? All gods can come here." Picking up the book he flipped through the first few pages, skimming over them. He desperately hoped she didn't figure it out. Demigods were forbidden from this library.

A rush of air escaped Athena, her version of spluttering, before she replied. "Of course but you never do! And why in this form?"

Percy shrugged. "Change of pace. My Kingdom is well and flourishing, my son can handle anything while I'm here." Percy found it weird to be talking as his dad. And he just called Triton his son!

Even with his back to the goddess Percy could tell she was trying to figure out why he was there. She apparently gave up and went on to a different part of the library. Sighing Percy left with a book and went to his father's Kingdom.

Poseidon was deep in thought. He went to the library on Olympus but paused before going in. He heard Athena talking to...him? That was his voice but he was most definitely standing outside the library. After Athena left he looked inside a window. Percy? How did Percy change his voice like that? Poseidon quickly flashed back to his Palace. Not long after Percy appeared.

"Hey dad." Percy greeted as he swam in.

"Hello Percy. What brings you here?"

"I found this. A book about the plants that have gotten sick. It has a section on different illnesses." Percy handed the book over.

"Oh, thank you. I've been meaning to go to the library." In fact that was the whole reason he went in the first place. "Hey Percy?" He called after his son who had started leaving.

He turned back. "Yeah?"

"I-uh I saw you in the library."

"Oh?" Percy tensed, he wasn't allowed there.

"How did you change your voice?" Poseidon blurted out.

Percy rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. I've always been able to do that. Any voice really."

"Any voice?" Percy relaxed, glad his dad wasn't mad at him.

"Pretty much. I mean, I haven't tested it much." He shrugged.

"How about Zeus?"

"Uh, I guess." Percy titled his head to the side slightly, as if listening to something. "I am Zeus, King of the gods and Lord of the Sky! Bow down before me!"

Poseidon burst into laughter. "That was spot on!" He chuckled. Percy smiled.

"Do you eat cereal? You look like you don't eat enough cereal. Here have some whole grain oats. After this you'll be smart!" This brought Poseidon into a whole new fit of laughter. Percy had completed the impression of Demeter with his hands on his hips and even finger wagging! Percy soon joined his father.

"I have-an idea!" Percy gasped as he calmed down. Both he and his dad were smiling widely. "I was able to trick Athena. What about the rest of the council?"

"How so?"

"You turn into your teenage form. We both go in, I change my voice and see how long it takes them!"

"I love it! The next meeting is tomorrow."

"We need to work out the details." Percy smirked.

 **The next day...**

Thirteen of the fourteen Olympians were sitting on their thrones.

"Where is he?!" Zeus yelled.

"He's usually not late. Think something happened?" Hermes asked.

"I don't care! He should-" Zeus was cut off by the door slamming open. A figure tossed through the air before landing in a crouch.

"Poseidon!?" Hades asked. Before anyone else could answer another figure was seen.

"What is going on?!" Hera asked. The second figure was also Poseidon also in teenage form. The first Poseidon threw an arm out. A blast of water formed and shot at the second Poseidon. The second one dodged before sending back his own. Neither seemed to have a weapon, which relieved the council slightly. Before it could escalate Hades and Zeus jumped off their thrones and grabbed a Poseidon each.

"Poseidon? Tell us what is going on!" Zeus demanded. Both Poseidons had stopped struggling but they were now glaring at each other.

"I was walking across Olympus when he attacked!" The Council blinked. They had said that at the same time and in the same voice.

"Athena?" Artemis asked as she saw Athena's thinking face. She shrunk down to the same height as the two sea gods.

"Poseidon." She started, glancing between both, trying to find differences. "I saw you in the library the other day. What book did you take home?" She asked.

"Elizabeth Mikka's Botanical Notebook. It has everything you need to know about underwater plants." Both had answered at the same time.

"Who is Elizabeth Mikka?" Apollo asked. Truly curious.

"Famous mermaid author. She has published five books." Again together.

"That's just a little creepy." Hermes commented. This making both Poseidons smile.

"Wait a minute..." Athena narrowed her eyes. "One of them is Perseus. Who else looks so much like Poseidon in teenage form?"

"That helps how?" Hephaestus asked.

"Perseus has that pen. It always returns to his pocket. Whichever Poseidon has it, is actually Perseus."

"Empty your pockets." Zeus demanded. Both he and Hades had let them go when it was apparent they weren't going to attack each other. In both their hands they had a few drachmas, a stick of gum, lint, and a ballpoint pen. "Uncap the pen." Zeus ordered. Both did as they were told...nothing happened. "What?!" Zeus' face started turning red.

Both Poseidons started laughing.

"Should I be insulted that my brothers can't figure out which one is me?" Both asked. The walked towards each other so that they were standing next to each other and facing everyone else. "Yes one of us is Percy and one is indeed Poseidon. Which one is which?" They asked. They merely smiled as everyone stared at them, trying to figure it out.

"Any clues?" Apollo asked.

"None." They answered.

Apollo slouched. It was taking a long time and Poseidon and Percy was worried Athena's head would explode.

"How could their magic signatures be so similar!?" Athena finally exclaimed.

"They are father and son." Hades pointed out. "And I think they're enjoying this too much." He looked at them from the corner of his eye as he stayed facing Athena.

"Same hair, same eyes, facial structure, build, useless pens, voice, reactions, everything!" A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Enter!" Zeus commanded. A nervous looking messenger came in.

"I have word for lord Poseidon." They could make out a few scales on his neck and arms.

"Yes?" The poor guy jumped as both Poseidons answered.

"Er, lord Poseidon?"

"Yes?" The guy seemed hopelessly confused. He looked to Zeus.

"One of them is real the other is his demigod son. You can trust both. We were in the middle of figuring out which on was which." Zeus explained while waving a hand dismissively.

"Oh, well, I- er... I- uh..." He kept glancing back and forth between the two. "I'll just-ah...wait..." He bowed. "Milords." He said to the two amused sea gods.

"Bye Trevor!" They called. "I hope that wasn't too important." They said to each other. Though neither looked too worried. "Probably about the plants." They shrugged.

"Wait why were fighting in the first place?" Ares asked.

"To confuse everyone further."

"I have an idea!" Athena announced before leaving the room via flashing.

"Well, thanks for sharing." Hades rolled his eyes. She came back but with her daughter Annabeth.

"Why are there two Percys?"

"You didn't explain anything?" Zeus asked.

"I never thought about that way. Not two Poseidons but also two Percys." Athena pondered. "Now, Annabeth, we need to figure out which is which."

"Hello." The lookalikes stuffed their hands into their pockets and Annabeth's mouth dropped.

"They sound exactly alike!" She stalked closer. Peering closely at each. She then walked to Ares, gesturing for him to shrink down, as well as Artemis and Apollo. There was a whispered conversation before the three Olympians nodded. Apollo and his sister stood opposite of each other, one each side of the Poseidons. The sea gods looked at each in confusion. Ares stood next to Annabeth.

Suddenly he charged forward as the twins started shooting. Both looking extremely bemused on why they were doing so. Both sea gods reacted. Both dodged the arrows, one punched Ares in the face, the other in the chest. After Ares was subdued they took a second to glance at each other before they separated to take down the twins. There was a brief scuffle between Artemis and her opponent due to her hunting skills. Apollo was taken out quickly, he really needed to work on his close combat. By the end neither were breathing heavily.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?!" Demeter exclaimed.

"That one is Percy." Annabeth pointed to the one that took down Artemis.

"How do you know?" Athena asked her daughter.

"His hand went for his pocket when Ares charged. Percy keeps his sword there. Lord Poseidon, as far as I know, can summon his Trident or would use his powers. Percy reaches for his weapon first. Thus, that is Percy."

"You were always the smartest." The one she had pointed to said, this time in Percy's voice. He walked forward before kissing her forehead.

"Of course Seaweed Brain. Some one has to be." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"That was fun!" Poseidon, now in older form, clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"How'd you do the voice thing, Percy. And how'd you sync your voices so well?" Hermes asked.

Percy shrugged. "I've always been able to do that. And my dad took slight- uh,well, mind control, it was the only way to sync so well." He was smiling by the end.

"Any voice?" Annabeth asked, curious.

"Yup."

"How would you feel with scaring the pants off some campers?" She smirked evilly.

"What?" Percy was intrigued.

"Oracle voice?"

Percy titled his head slightly, his eyes lightly glowed green. "Approach seeker, and ask."

"That was freaky!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Like I said, any voice." Percy shrugged, smiling. "Let's go. The Stolls need a lesson." His smile turned into a sinister smirk. Some gods shivered. Poor Stolls. "Bye! I had fun! We should do it again sometime!" The demigod waved over his shoulder and he dragged Annabeth behind him.

"Anybody else scared for those boys?" Hades asked as he looked warily at Percy's retreating back.

Everyone's hands raised.

 **AN: Okay so the next chapter will** ** _probably_** **be the prank. Let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions. I may not update often, this was just to help me out of a writing slump. But I'm willing to continue if people like this.**

 **So low down on Percy's voice power.**

 **He can copy any voice, the more powerful then the more his eyes glow. And they glow the eye color of the person he's imitating. So like with the Oracle his eyes glowed the same green as the gas, because the Oracle is more powerful. With his dad they glowed slightly but since they had the same colored eyes no one noticed. He tilts his head for the intial copy but it doesn't have to stay like that. Just ask if your confused!**

 **I have an AU in mind so something else may come out without prompting. :)**

 **Review please!**

 **~Dawnmoon**


	2. Tratie

**AN: Okay wow, long time. Sorry 'bout that. But just a heads up, this is not priority. I posted because I already had this halfway done. I'll do the other idea I received then either A) wait for an idea to hit me or B) have one of my lovely readers send in a request. Also let me know if there's any of my other stories you want me to update. Majority goes...or if only one person...I guess that's majority.**

 **I didn't run this through my beta (or any beta, just myself) so all mistakes are mine. I'm sorry Moyashi I just really wanted this up asap. Next one will go through you promise. :)**

 **Updates will be sporadic (like all other stories) no promises will be made because I suck at keeping them. Or ask nicely, that's how chapter two of** **The Last Demon** **came out. I love you guys! Review please!**

Conner and Travis crept up to Demeter's cabin, silently. They had high hopes for this prank, Lou Ellen had finally got fed up with their badgering and made them a potion to use.

Travis had to grab his brother before he fell flat on his face and spilled the potion all over himself. Finally they were under the window.

"Ow! Stop pulling, I understand this braid needs to be tight but really!" They heard Katie exclaim.

"Sorry! I didn't realize!" Annabeth apologized.

"It's fine." There was hesitation. "How are you and Percy?"

"Good...why do you ask?"

"Well, there's this boy I like and was wondering if you could help? I'd rather not involve the Aphrodite cabin."

If anything Travis tried to push his ear closer.

"He's a son of Apollo...he's just so perfect!" Katie exclaimed, her voice desperate.

"Oh, who?" Annabeth asked kindly.

"It's-" Travis ran as fast as he could away. Anger and jealousy making him run faster. Conner shuffled his feet for a second before taking off after his brother, he knew his twin had a huge crush on Katie. It must be tearing him up.

 **In Demeter's Cabin...**

Percy and Annabeth dissolved into laughter.

"Oh man! How long do you think it'll take for them to get together now?" Annabeth asked.

"Not long!"

 **With the Stolls...**

When Conner finally caught up to his brother he was out of breath. Leaning on a tree he tried to catch his breath while watching his twin kick at random forest debris.

"Travis." He called.

"She loves some one else! Apollo's kid! Of course! Sunlight and plants, the perfect match." He grumbled darkly.

"I'm sure you still have a chance."

"A chance! HA! You heard her! She said he was perfect!"

"Well..." Conner trailed off. "Let's just go back to camp and see what we can do."

"Fine." Travis kicked a pile of twigs before stomping off back to camp.

 **Katie and siblings...**

"I wonder why the Stolls ran into the forest so fast." Katie's sister commented.

"Huh? Maybe they put spiders in the Athena cabin again." Both girls thought back to last time. Percy had been over and had helped chase both the spiders and Stolls out. They shivered as they remembered the screams of the twins.

 **Later after lunch...**

"Hey Austin!" Annabeth called after the son of Apollo.

"What's up?" He answered as Annabeth and Percy approached him.

"Wanna help get Travis and Katie together?" Percy asked.

"Oh gods yes. They're way too stubborn to admit it on their own." Austin answered.

"Cool so what we need you to do..." Annabeth started.

 **Later again though after dinner...**

"Hey Katie!" Austin yelled as he ran up to the daughter of Demeter.

"Oh, hey. Uh, Austin right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me?" Austin asked walking backwards next to her.

"Uh sure." Katie responded smiling. She had to lunge forward to grab him though when he tripped over a rock. He chuckled nervously.

"Ah, I should probably walk the right way round." Katie giggled and blushed.

"Yeah probably. Let's go." And with that they walked into the woods.

 **With the Stolls...**

Conner was was fairly certain he saw smoke coming out of his brother's ears.

"How dare he!? Just whisking her off her feet like that!"

"Dude, calm down."

"Calm down!? Not when she's gallivanting about with him!" Conner shrunk back when Travis glared at him.

"I'm sure it'll work out." Conner paused at his twin's renewed glare. "How about I go talk to Austin. See what he thinks?" Travis visibly calmed.

"Okay yeah. Find out what you can." He was still tense but Conner was sure he wasn't going to set something on fire.

 **The archery range...**

"Hey Austin!" Conner greeted.

"Oh, hey...uh..." Austin looked away awkwardly. Conner didn't take it personally, the only way people could tell him and his brother apart were when they were standing right next to each other. Travis was slightly taller. (Though Percy and Annabeth could always tell, the twins were sure they were psychic.)

"Conner."

"Sorry dude-"

"It's alright, I understand. Anyway, I saw you hanging out with Katie."

"Uh, I mean, yeah." The son of Apollo's expression scrunched up in thought. "I'm sorry, but why do you care?"

Percy and Annabeth had given Austin the go ahead to tell Conner of their plan but he wasn't entirely sure this was truly Conner. Austin knew the twins loved to prank, often introducing themselves as each other. He glanced around quickly, hoping to find at least a half of Percabeth or the other Stoll.

"No reason. Katie's a friend and-"

"Woah! Hold up. Are you trying to give me the shovel talk?" Austin asked, incredulous.

"Not exactly..."

"What's up guys?" And suddenly Percy was standing there, his hair more crazy than usual and black feathers stuck to him.

"Umm, I think I'm being shovel talked." Austin took a step away to put the bow on the rack and taking off the quiver.

"No! I-" Conner's protest was cut off by Percy laughing. "What?"

"You can tell him, it's Conner." Percy forced out.

"Tell me what!?" The son of Hermes demanded.

"I'm not interested in Katie romantically and she's not interested in me outside of being friends. It's a plot to get her and Travis together. Make him jealous enough to make a move." Austin explained.

"Well, you got the jealous part down...wait, is Katie in on this?"

"No why do you ask?" Percy asked.

"Because we were outside the Demeter cabin and heard Katie talking to Annabeth about liking a son of Apollo."

"That was me." Percy declared, confusing Conner even more. "I can change my voice into anyone's voice. I copied hers."

They walked back to Poseidon cabin to continue explaining everything.

 **Two weeks later...**

" _I'VE HAD IT!_ " Everyone currently eating lunch either jumped or choked on their food because of the loud proclamation. They turned to stare at Hermes' table and the only standing member. Travis had stabbed his fork down and it was now buried into the wood.

"Uh, bro?" Conner's voice definitely did not wobble; he stared, wide eyed the fork that was an inch from his hand that had been reaching for his cup.

"Katie Gardner! I love you and I can't stand seeing you so cosy with Mr. Sunshine Jr.!" Travis glanced at a snickering Percabeth before looking at a smirking Austin. His eyes narrowed further as he took in his smiling twin. "What?"

Almost as one the entirety of Camp yelled, "FINALLY!"

Katie sat stunned until her siblings dragged her up. "I-I, you-I don't know what to say." Katie stuttered out. Travis meanwhile seemed to be freaking out, that wasn't supposed to _actually_ come out of his mouth. Right before he turned to run, "I love you too." Both paused, staring at each other.

The two pieces of Percabeth rolled their eyes. Annabeth grabbed Katie and Percy, Travis. Dragging the two lovebirds they met in the middle before letting go. After a minute more of staring they were once again dragged to another location, the strawberry fields. The plants in the immediate area turned a richer green, the strawberries multiplying in size.

The two dumbstruck teens just stood there, barely aware of the other couple's retreat.

Let's just say that the Aphrodite cabin had a fangirl(guy) freakout session and Chiron was getting to old for this sh...tuff*. He should not have to constantly be wary of walking through the field or forest.

Everyone else was understandably ecstatic.

 **AN: I feel the ending is a little abrupt but, eh. Finals are next week, but the weekend after is a three day weekened with no homework. I hope to update** ** _something_** **then.**

 ***Yes that was intentional. I try not to use any inappropriate words no matter how mild. I have before, though I consider it more the character saying it than me.**

 **Oh, almost forgot...**

 **Idea suggested by** **LovelyMunchie** **! Let me know how I did with your idea!**

 **Everyone for that matter! Please!?**

 **~Dawnmoon**


End file.
